Don't Leave Me!
by Tie19
Summary: Don't Leave Me! Chapter 2: Ichigo berkenalan dengan seseorang bernama Ulquiorra. Rupanya, Ulquiorra sedang jatuh cinta! Akankah Ulquiorra berhasil menggapai cintanya? R&R maaf kalo summarynya gaje banget
1. Pisah Kelas?

Tie : "Ketemu lagi dengan kami, Di-chan, Tie, Wulan, Luthfi "babi", dan kawan-kawannya di fanfic ke-tujhu Tihe...,"

Di-chan : "Ini diambil dari kisah nyata author!"

Wulan : "Dengan sedikit perubahan..,"

Ichigo : "Dan aku sebagai karakter utamanya,"

Rukia : "Karakter utama kedua,"

Tie : "Ichigo jadi Tie, sedangkan Ruki'ing eh, Rukihe eh, Rukia jadi Di-chan... Dan banyak kemunculan yang lainnya juga.. termasuk Renji, dan Ishida... Pokok'e baca terus mesti ngerti,"

Wulan : "Kok? Aku dipake Renji? Karin jadi Ishida?"

Di-chan : "Ni crita tentang kehidupan EsDe... Wkekekek...."

Tie: "Sesuai umur kita, kelas 6 EsDe,"

Renji : "Enjoi azah... en... Don porget tu repi'u..."

* * *

Bleach punya Tie Kubo *dibakar Di-chan*

Bukan!! Bukan!!!

Bleach punta Tita Kubo *dibakar Tite Kubo & Bleach fans*

Maksud saya

Bleach punya Tite Kubo (emang namanya hampir sama -bangga-)

Alur ceritanya pengalaman nyata Tie, Di-chan, Wulan, Luthfi, Karin, Pak Sarko (eh?) dan lain-lain

Fanfic ini milik Tie

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Pisah Kelas?

Aku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama semester baru.

"Ichigo, pagi!" sapa Renji. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Pagi! Eh, kamu masuk di kelas berapa?" tanyaku. Renji berfikir.

"Kalau tidak salah, kelas 6-A..," katanya.

"Oh,"

Aku lalu berjalan menuju semua pintu kelas. Kucari-cari namaku. Rupanya aku masuk kelas 6-B. "Ichigo!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh. "Rukia! Kamu masuk kelas apa?" tanyaku.

"Kelas 6-B! Sama kayak kamu!" kata Rukia lalu memelukku (A/N : Rukia sama Ichigo di crita ini udah temenan dari TK, aslinya aku dan Di-chan dari Playground...). Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Ru.. Rukia! Jangan di tengah jalan kayak gini, dong! Malu!!!" kataku. Percuma saja. Rukia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ru, Rukia.. Hentikan! Aku nggak bisa nafas! To.. Tolong!!" aku merintih sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskan pelukan maut Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seseorang. Rukia langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

_Selamaaaat... _pikirku.

"Eh, Ichigo! Kamu masuk kelas B, ya?" tanya Ishida yang kebetulan lewat. Aku menoleh.

"Ah, ya... Kamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku masuk kelas A," kata Ishida bangga. Aku jadi agak iri. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak benar-benar masuk di kelas B.

* * *

KRIIING

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Aku, Rukia dan teman-teman kelas B segera masuk ke kelas kami.

Wali kelas kami, Pak Byakuya memasuki ruangan. Aku jadi agak lega karena wali kelasku Pak Byakuya yang baik itu, bukan Pak Aizen yang menjijikkan itu.

Pak Byakuya memulai ceramah singatnya tentang kelas B. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kami diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk," kata Pak Byakuya. Pak Gin masuk ke kelas kami. Dia mengobrol sebentar dengan Pak Byakuya.

Oh, ya, aku lupa mengenalkan Pak Gin.

Pak Gin adalah wali kelasku waktu kelas 5, wali kelas 5 A. Dia juga baik.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka, Pak Gin lalu memanggilku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ikut aku," kata Pak Gin dengan senyum yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajah tampannya itu. Aku bingung. Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?

Seisi kelas memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

"Kamu kupindahkan ke kelas A. Kebetulan kelas A kosong satu murid karena Momohara pindah ke Hokkaido," kata Pak Gin. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran kami.

Tep.

Aku dan Rukia melongo. Berarti kami tidak bisa ketemu lagi?

"Ayo, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, kita menuju ke kelas A...," kata Pak Gin. Aku jadi sedih.

Apakah itu berarti hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Rukia akan hilang? Padahal aku sudah membayangkan kalau kami duduk bersama terus, bermain-main bersama lagi seperti waktu kelas 5 dulu.

Dengan langkah berat aku meninggalkan Rukia yang terduduk sedih. Mungkin dia berfikiran sama sepertiku. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Momohara pindah. Lagipula aku masuk dalam cadangan murid pertama bagi kelas A.

Dengan langak gontai aku mengikuti Pak Gin. Kami mengetuk pintu kelas A. Pintu itupun terbuka.

"Selamat datang, apakah kau Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Pak Aizen, wali kelasku yang baru.

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan sangat terpaksa.

Gluk

Karena grogi, tanpa sengaja aku menelan ludahku. Bertemu Pak Aizen = kehancuran nilai dan dunia! Tidaaak!!!

"Silakan duduk di sebelah Mizuiro," kata Pak Aizen lagi. Aku melihat ke bangku yang kosong. Di sebelahnya ada Mizuiro sedang melambai-lambai Gaje. Aku berjalan lunglai ke arah Mizuiro.

"Baiklah, saya akan membagikan jadwal pelajarannya. Jangan sampai hilang, ya," kata Pak Aizen. Dia merapikan lembar jadwal pelajaran dan segera membagi-bagikannya ke kami.

Baiklah, itu berarti keherananku dengan Keigo terjawab. Memang waktu kelas 5 aku pernah bertemu Keigo. Sepertinya dia orang yang aneh. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin sekelas dengannya. Yah sudahlah, toh, sekarang harapanku terwujud. Walaupun tidak bisa ketemu Rukia terus, tapi aku bisa cari teman lagi, kan? Begitupun Rukia...

Pak Aizen memulai ceritanya tentang kelas 6A. Berbeda dengan Pak Byakuya, cerita pak Aizen nggak jelas dan panjang banget. Aku melihat ke arah Keigo, yang duduk di depan Pak Aizen. Dia sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Dasar Keigo! Pasti kau mimpi tentang babi lagi!

"Baiklah, silakan pulang, sampai jumpa besok," kata Pak Aizen lalu keluar ruangan. Aku melihat di luar ada Rukia yang menugguku dengan sabar.

"Rukia!" sapaku pelan. Rukia menoleh.

"Kau sudah keluar? Pulang yuk!" ajak Rukia sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Kami berpisah, aku menuju mobil jemputanku. Disana ada Keigo yang sedang meembaca buku atau apalah, tidak jelas. Hari ini aku lupa test mata. Sebenarnya sudah dari kelas 5 aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mungkin ada kelainan mata. Hehe...

Keigo menoleh kearahku. Dia berlari dan berusaha memelukku.

"Hei, Keigo! Kamu apa-apaan sih?" bentakku kasar.

"Pak Aizen itu iblis! Aku tak tahan berada di depannya!!" kata Keigo.

"Salah siapa kamu duduk di depan? Baka!" bentakku.

"Hueee... Kau sama kejamnya dengan Pak Aizen!" teriak Keigo. Mataku membulat.

"Siapa yang sama dengan Pak Aizen?" tanya Ganju yang barusan datang. Kami menoleh.

Baiklah, kalau ada Ganju, berari aku bisa menghabisi Keigo.

"Bukan.. Aku hanya bercanda..." kata Keigo. Kami bertiga lalu masuk ke mobil.

Ganju adalah teman kami, tapi dia masuk ke kelas 6C.

Setelah semuanya datang, kami meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

Ttheee Bbheee Ccheee

* * *

Tie : "Hiks...,"

Ichigo : "Knape?"

Tie : "Jadi inget masa lalu.. Bentar lagi kan gue pisah ama Di-chan!"

Di-chan : "HIKS!"

All except Bleach Chara : "UWAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Renji : "Oh, ya. OI AUTHOR ANEH NAN SINTING! Cepet jelasin perannya."

Tie : "Okey, beginilah perannya:

Ichigo : Tieta

Rukia : Dita

Renji : Wulan

Ishida : Karin

Keigo : Luthfi

Mizuiro : Tania

Gin : Pak Agus (wali kelas, kelas 5 A)

Byakuya : Pak Asmadi (wali kelas, kelas 6 B)

Aizen : Pak Sarko (wali kelas, kelas 6 A)

Ganju : Anggi (temen, kelas 6 C)"

Di-chan : "Yah, segitu aja dulu..,"

Wulan : "Kami berpesan,"

Tie : "Don't forget to...,"

All : "REVIEW!"

* * *

All thanks to :

Di-chan (jangan sedih walau kita pisah, ya! Makasih banget udah mau jadi sahabat orang goblok na egois ini...)

Luthfi (kurangi babinya! Babimu membuatku muntaaah!!!)

Wulan (makasih udah mau jadi temen baikku! Maaf suka nyusahin kamu dengan cara nelpon malem-malem.. Tidurnya jangan kemaleman lagi! N'tar telat!)

Karin (meskipun kita pernah musuhan, jangan sampe persahabatan kita putus, ya!)

Anggi (jangan sedih karena nonongmu itu.. PEACE! SIIP!!!)

Tania (ketua kelasku yang imuut! Maaf waktu duduk sama kamu sering bikin masalah! Mana dihotel nyaris ketiduran, padahal kamu 'kan lgi di luar!)

Pak Agus (makasih ya Pak, kalo nggak ada Pak Agus aku nggak bakalan bisa masuk kelas 6 A! Makasih banyaaaak!! T.T)

Pak Asmadi (Pak Asmadi, walau tua tetap nampak muda! Makasih atas lelucon yang selalu Pak Asmadi berikan kepada kami semua, kelas 6 A-E. Jaga kesehatan lhoo!!!)

Mas Sugi (supir anter-jemputku! Jangan sedih meski dipecat ya, mas! Salam buat keluarganya Mas Sugi... Makasih selalu sabar nungguin Aku, Luthfi dan Anggi yang suka nyusahin dan mbikin sebel Mas Sugi!!)

Readers yang udah mau nyisain waktunya untuk baca fanfic edan ini!

Ojo lali REVIEW!

KLIK IJO-IJO DOBAWAH DENGAN (TIDAK) SEMANGAT!!!!!!


	2. Perjuangan Cinta Ulquiorra

Tie : "Hai! Hai! Ketemu lagi!"

Di-chan : "Kok ceria?"

Wulan : "Biasanya evil...,"

Tie : "Terserah lah... Oh, ya. Dari sekian dari beberapa review yang masuk, rupanya banyak yang jadi inget masa SD, ya!"

Ichigo : "Aku juga..,"

Renji : "Kalo kamu kayaknya inget terus, deh..,"

Ichigo : "Terus, loe mau apa, hah?"

Di-chan : "Whatepar ahh.."

Tie : "........"

Wulan : "RESPON REVIEW! Dari **TieDie Mangamania!** Kagak nyambung? Nggak kok?"

Tie : "Yang nulis aja orangnya udah a-NEH?"

Di-chan : (nyekek Tie) "KAMU YANG ANEH!!!"

Tie : "LE.... LEPHASHIIIN!!! Gua.... Gua ga bisa... NAPAAAASS!! HEEELEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"

Ichigo : "Gua lepasin!" (nglepasin cekekan)

Di-chan : "Eh? Lho?" (gak nyadar kalo udah dilepasin sama Ichigo)

Tie : "A.. Arigato Ichigo..,"

Wulan : "Tie.. EHEM!"

Tie : (ngasih death glare gratis) "APAAN LOE? NGAJAK BERANTEM?"

Di-chan : "LEBAY LU!"

Tie : "Whatever ahh, engg... Readers! Cerita di chapter 2 ini banyak yang nggak nyambung dengan kisah nyata Tie! Harap maklum!"

Aizen : "Mmm... Gitu ya..Tapi kok gue jadi Pak Sarko-mu yang penyiksa itu?"

Tie : "Soalnya, kamu sifat aslinya mirip Pak Sarko.. EH? TUNGGU DULU! SEJAK KAPAN LU DISINI??"

Aizen : "Sejak jaman bahola -?-"

Ulquiorra : (tanpa ekspresi) "Nanti aku mucul ya?"

Tie : "Ya.." (nglirik ke kanan) "KYAAA! ULQUIORRA!!!" (meluk Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra : (megap-megap) "HELEP!"

Tie : "EH! Sori! Un, Dari **Red-deimon-beta!** Ya.. ini kisahku.. Tapi ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.. Aku anak tunggal, jadi kalo bapak en ibu pergi, aku sendirian.. Temenku dirumah cuma laptop atau PS yang nongol -?-... Btw, temenku kebanyakan cowok semua, lho!"

Una : "Ya, kayak aku ini!"

Luthfi : "Aku juga!"

Rivo : (blushing) "A.. Aku juga..,"

Tie : "Vo, kamu tu suka sama aku bener apa nggak, sih?"

Rivo : (wajah merah melebihi warna rambutnya Renji)

Renji : "Gila, merah bener!"

Tie : "Berarti..," (mundur-mundur)

Wulan : "Tie! Tie! Uhuy! Banyak yang suka! Orang INI juga!" (nunjuk Kiki)

Kiki : *blushing*

Tie (nggak jadi mundur malah sujud sembah) "TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!"

Di-chan : "GYAHAHAHA! TIE SUJUD SEMBAH!"

Tie : *blushing sambil nendang muka Di-chan* "DIEM LOE! Eh, kok jadi gini? Ayo respon ripiu lage!"

Di-chan : "**Shirayuki Haruna!** Jadi mengenang masa SD? Ya... Mungkin itu tujuannya Tie.."

Wulan : "Iya, ini diacak.. daftar -??- nya :

Tie: Kelas 1-2nya D, kelas 3-6 A.

Di-chan a.k.a Die: Kelas 1-2nya B, 3-5 A, 6 B.

Wulan: Kelas 1-2nya B, 3-6 A.

Luthfi: Kelas 1-2 D, 3-5 Akselerasi (bisa dibilang adik kelas). 6 A..."

Di-chan : (nginget masa lalu) "hiks..," (nangis)

Tie : "OHYAAA!! Lupa bilang sampean... Entar ada 2 orang espada yang muncul!"

Ichigo : "Hoa... Yang penting nggak nyampe tarung,"

Renji : "Dari **mss. Dhyta! **Ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas kerjaannya author ini en sahabatnya itu" (nunjuk ke Tie en Die)

Tie & Di-chan : "KENYATAAN TELAH TERUNGKAP!" *nangis gaje*

Ulquiorra : "Dari... **Ruise.**.. Ya.. kejar-kejaran.. Terus berantem.. kaya Tie-san dan Luthfi-kun saja..,"

Luthfi : "Jangan ingetin aku..,"

Ichigo : "Segitu dulu..,"

Byakuya & Pak Asmadi (?) : "Don't forget to review...,"

Aizen & Pak Sarko -??- : "Don porget tu riphiu..,"

**BLEACH** by **TITE KUBO**

DON'T LEAVE ME by TIE-MANGANIAC-BGT

ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Perjuangan Cinta Ulquiorra

"Huaaah!" Aku bangun dari tidurku. Kulirik jam. Sudah jam 6..

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" teriak Ayah sambil meluncur memasuki kamarku. Aku langsung memukulnya sampai dia keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela.

"HEI! Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik untuk membangunkanku? Kau bisa saja membuatku terluka, ayah!" teriakku sebal. Aku melihat ke bawah. Ayah malah mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Good job, Ichigo!" kata ayah. Aku menghela nafas. Memang ayahku aneh seperti itu... Mau bagaimana lagi? (A/N : Aku dibanguninnya kagak kaya gitu! Aku kamarnya di lantai 1. JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!)

"Ichigo, ayo sarapan!" kata Ibu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamarku. Aku mengangguk.

"Ayaaah! Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam rumah! Kita sarapan!" panggil ibu ke bawah. Bawah? Ya. Ayah masih ada di bawah dengan gayanya yang aneh..

Setelah sarapan, aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ibu menyuruhku cepat mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku, Karin dan Yuzu bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ayah, Ibu, kami berangkat dulu, ya!" pamitku. Ayah dan Ibu mengangguk. "Hati-hati, ya!" pesan Ibu. Kami bertiga mengangguk.

Kami menikmai udara pagi ini yang segar dan sejuk, sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan kalau didepanku ada orang.

BRUGH!

"Aduh!" rintih orang itu.

"Ah! Ulquiorra? Maaf!" kataku. Ulquiorra mengangguk lalu berdiri pelan-pelan.

"Luka nggak?" tanyaku khawatir. Ulquiorra memandangi tubuhnya.

"Nggak, kok." katanya. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Oh, ya. Ulquiorra adalah teman sekelasku. Ya. Dia juga di kelas 6 A. Sifatnya yang kalem dan nggak banyak bicara ini membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Terutama perempuan. Kalau valentine dia bisa dapat coklat lebih dari 100!

Tidak cuma teman. Guru-guru dan kedua adikku inipun menyukainya.

"ICHIGOO!!!" teriak seseorang. Suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku menengok kebelakang.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" teriaknya lagi. Diapun menabrakku dengan kejam.

"Ru.. RUKIA! Kenapa??" tanyaku.

"Ehehe.. Nggak apa-apa, cuma salam saja, kok!" kata Rukia polos.

"Salam kan nggak gitu," kata Ulquiorra. Rukia cuma nyengir gaje.

"Eh, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, udah mau masuk nih! Cepat, ya!" kata Yuzu. Yuzu dan Karin lalu berlari masuk ke kelasnya. Aku, Rukia dan Ulquiorra berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. Kelas 6 di lantai 2, sih!

Aku dan Ulquiorra memasuki kelas 6 A. Aku melihat ke arah Mizuiro yang lagi ngerumpi bareng Keigo. Aku lalu berlari menuju tempat dudukku. Ulquiorra duduk di seberang kiriku.

Sambil menunggu Pak Aizen datang untuk memberikan sambutan sebentar (karena ini masih awal semester, satu minggu penuh kami diijinkan membawa mainan atau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, sembari mengakrabkan diri), aku mengambil buku _sketchbook_ milikku. Aku lalu memulai kebiasaanku ketika menunggu Pak Gin waktu kelas 5 dulu, sekaligus hobiku, menggambar.

Aku melihat keluar melalui jendela. Pak Byakuya melintas di luar kelasku. Aku melirik jam. Sudah jam 7.

Lalu aku melihat lagi, Bu Unohana, Pak Hitsugaya, dan Pak Urahara melintas di luar kelas. Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat. Jam 7, berarti ceramah singkat harus sudah dimulai. Tapi.. Tunggu.

Mana pak Aizen?

Oh, kupikir pasti Pak Aizen terlambat. Kudengar dari kakak sepupuku yang lulus satu lahun lalu, Pak Aizen selalu datang terlambat ketika pelajarannya akan dimulai. Paling lama, sih, terlambat 30 menit. Kalau lebih, pasti Pak Aizen tidak masuk. (A/N : INI NYATA! Pak Sarko sering banget telat, bisa dibilang **selalu telat**)

Masa bodoh dengan pak Aizen. Aku melanjutkan gambarku. Gambar masa laluku, ketika kelas 5. Aku, Rukia dan Pak Gin yang sedang bermain alat-alat IPA di laboratorium milik Pak Gin yang berada di rumahnya (canggihnya..). Jujur saja, aku dan Rukia memang maniak pelajaran IPA.

"Gambarmu bagus," tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berada di sebelahku. Matanya memandang tajam ke gambarku yang belum selesai itu.

"GYAA! Ulquiorra! Bikin kaget aja..," kataku. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil. Tunggu. Ulquiorra.... Tersenyum?

**Meanwhile,**

**Kelas 6B**

Rukia's POV

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," kata Pak Byakuya ramah.

"Pagi..," jawabku dan teman-teman.

"Mulai minggu depan kalian sudah memasuki semester satu, dan memulai pelajaran. Selama kelas 6, karena tanggal 11-13 Mei ada UASBN (A/N : karena Tie ada UASBN di fanfic ini juga dimunculin), mulai bulan depan, setiap hari Selasa, Rabu dan Kamis ada pelajaran tambahan. Pulangnya jam 3." Kata Pak Byakuya. Kami mengangguk.

"Minggu depan hari Senin-Kamis pulangnya jam 2. Jum'at-sabtu pulangnya jam 10.30. Tapi, mulai bulan depan hanya hari Senin yang pulang jam 2. Hari Jum'at dan Sabtunya tetap," jelas Pak Byakuya. Kami mengerti sekarang. Pak Byakuya memang baik. Tidak pernah marah, menurutku.

"Baiklah, hanya seperti itu yang mau saya sampaikan. Silakan bermain kembali," kata Pak Byakuya sebelum meninggalkan kelas kami. Aku tersenyum.

Aah, Ichigo sedang apa, ya?

End of Rukia's POV

Mbalik (kembali) ke kelas enam A

Kali ini gambarku sudah selesai. Ulquiorra tetap memandangi gambarku. Jujur saja, dipandangi saat menggambar selalu membuatku risih.

"Bolehkah gambarnya buat aku?" tanya Ulquiorra. Aku melongo. Boleh, sih.. Tapi.. Sejak kapan Ulquiorra jadi suka pada gambarku?

"Boleh nggak?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum kecil. Seperti terkena suatu sihir rahasia, aku jadi syok sendiri. Aku menganguk cepat. Aku merobek satu lembar gambarku yang kugambar di _sketchbook _itu dn menyerahkannya ke Ulquiorra.

"Terimakasih, lho," kata Ulquiorra, lalu memasukkan gambarku ke tasnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arahku yang mulai menggambar lagi. Kali ini gambarku sedang berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan Yuzu dan Karin.

"Anu.. Ichigo..," kata Ulquiorra pelan. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku-" kata-kata Ulquiorra terpotong oleh kehadiran Pak Aizen. Aku melihat jam. Terlambat 15 menit!

"Maaf saya terlambat, saya tadi ada urusan," kata Pak Aizen. Lalu Pak Aizen mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan minggu depan. Uh... Gila. Pak Aizen memang banyak omong. Setengah jam baru selesai.

Setelah Pak Aizen keluar, Ulquiorra menghampiriku lagi.

"I.. Ichigo.. A.. Apakah Aku.. Aku..," kata Ulquiorra terbata-bata. Aku memandanginya heran.

"Aku boleh curhat nggak?" tanya Ulquiorra. Mataku membesar.

"Curhat apa? Cinta?" tanyaku heran. Wajah Ulquiorra jadi merah, semerah kepiting rebus. Oh.. Tuhan.. Ulquiorra imut sekali kalau wajahnya merah begini. Kalau ada Yuzu atau Karin, pasti Ulquiorra sudah dipeluk mereka berdua sampai Ulquiorra pingsan kehabisan nafas.

"Berarti tebakanku benar, ya?" tanyaku kemudian. Wajah Ulquiorra tambah merah, melebihi warna merah rambut Renji. Renji melongo dari kejauhan.

"i.. Iya..," kata Ulquiorra malu. Aku merasa ingin tertawa melihatnya. Ulquiorra kan, manusia yang susah berekspresi? Dia terlalu jaim, menurutku.

"Kamu jatuh cinta sama siapa?" tanyaku polos. Wajah Ulquiorra malah tambah memerah.

"I.. Itu...," gumam Ulquiorra pelan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Siapa, sih? Inoue Orihime?" tanyaku kemudian. Seperti ada anak panah nyasar yang nancep di jantung Ulquiorra, wajah Ulquiorra jadi merah, merah banget.

"Beneran, kamu suka sama Orihime?" tanyaku. Ulquiorra lalu mengangguk.

Oh, ya.. Biar kujelaskan. Inoue Orihime adalah gadis yang pintar, ukuran tubuhnya kecil –bukan berarti sekecil Rukia. Mungkin setinggi Rukia tambah 5 cm (Rukia tingginya 140). Rambut orangenya yang pendek sebahu memberikan kesan "manis". Meskipun aku tidak memnganggapnya "manis". Aku hanya suka pada model rambutnya. Terkadang dikucir kuda, terkadang juga, dijepit. Ya, satu aksesoris yang tidak pernah meninggalkan rambutnya, jepitan bunga berwarna biru muda. Katanya, sih, benda kesayangannya...

"Kenapa kamu nggak langsung tembak dia aja?" tanyaku. Ulquiorra malah menggenggam erat bawahan bajuku.

"Makannya, bantu aku..," kata Ulquiorra sambil menunduk. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku tersenyum ala setan. Entah tertular dari siapa. Mungkin tertular dari Pak Gin.

"Baiklah.. Kita susun rencana pembunuhannya..," kataku pelan. Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya.

"PEMBUNUHAN?" teriaknya pelan. Aku cuma nyengir.

"Ya nggak, lah... Maksudnya rencana mengenai bagaimana kau "menembak"nya..," kataku seperti detektif. Entah ketularan Author -?- atau Rukia...

"Oh.. Ehehe..," kata Ulquiorra sambil tertawa kecil. Tunggu. Tertawa? Jantungku nyaris keluar. Akupun jatuh terduduk.

"Ka... Kamu bisa ketawa?" tanyaku. Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Aku hanya menyembunyikannya selama ini..," kata Ulquiorra. Oh.. Begitu. Rupanya dia bisa tertawa juga... Kukira dia tidak bisa tertawa, marah ataupun sedih.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!**

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Ukh.. Bising sekali.. Maklum, pengeras suara untuk bel istirahat ataupun masuk berada persis di depan kelasku. Teman-temanku lalu berhamburan keluar. Saat aku beranjak keluar, tiba-tiba sesosok wanita berambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil memanggilku dari ujung pintu. Ah, Rukia.. Cepat sekali dia keluar??

"Ichigo! ayo kita makan di bawah pohon sakura itu," ajak Rukia. Aku mengangguk.

Sambil makan, Rukia memulai obrolan kami.

"Eh, Ichigo, wali kelasmu siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil mengunyah roti yang dibuatkan oleh Bu Hisana, Ibu Rukia, tadi pagi.

"Mmmh? Wali kelas? Ng.. Pak Aizen..," jawabku malas. Aku paling sebal kalau sampai harus menyebut namanya. Mengingat wajah jeleknya saja bisa membuatku memuntahkan roti yang sedang kumakan ini..

"Eh, kau tahu tidak, tentang Pak Byakuya?" tanya Rukia. Kali ini dia berhenti mengunyah rotinya.

"Ng..? Pak Byakuya? Guru yang lucu dan terkenal baik itu? Beliau jadi wali kelasmu?" tanyaku heran. Aku tidak bohong. Pak Kuchiki Byakuya, wali kelas 6 B, sekaligus ayah tiri Rukia. Ayah asli Rukia, Maki Horinouchi sering pergi keluar kota. Rukia selalu merengek supaya bisa bertemu ayahnya. Akhirnya, Hisana-san menikahi Byakuya-sensei. Tak ada Horinouchi-san, Byakuya-sensei pun jadi (???).

Rukia lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka, aku bakal diajari oleh ayah tiriku..," kata Rukia senang. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**

Bel tanda Istirahat usai berbunyi. Aku lalu berpisah dengan Rukia, dan berjalan menuju kelas.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" rintih orang itu. Aku membuka mataku.

"Re.. Renji? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik. Huuh, kenapa, sih, dari tadi aku menabrak orang?

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Maaf, nggak liat jalan..," katanya jujur. Inilah yang kusukai dari Renji. Jujur, dan polos. Yang kubenci hanya... Dia.. Penggemar berat Harry Potter...

"Renji, kamu sedang apa? Ayo masuk!" teriak seseorang. Aku lalu mendongakkan wajahku. Ah, Ishida. Sahabat karib Renji yang selalu memusuhiku sejak kelas 5..

"Ah, Ishida.. Maaf..," kata Renji lalu berdiri. "Sudah dulu, ya, Ichigo!" kata Renji ramah kepadaku. Aku bingung kepada kedua orang itu. Renji selalu jujur, polos dan baik terhadapku, tetapi.. Kenapa Ishida selalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang dingin, penuh amarah, kebencian dan rasa kecemburuan jika aku sedang bersama Renji? Ah... Masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Lebih baik aku masuk saja ke kelas.

Menunggu... Menunggu selalu membuatku mengantuk. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Aah, Rukia... Kau sedang apa sekarang?

In 6-B class

Rukia's POV

Semuanya bermain dengan bangga. Aku bingung. Merasa terkucilkan disini. Tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiriku.

"Selamat siang! Namaku Shiba Kuukaku, kembaran dari Shiba Ganju! Salam kenal!" katanya. Oh, rupanya gadis itu bernama Kuukaku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal juga!" kataku. Kuukaku menatapku heran.

"Kuchiki? Bukankah itu marga Byakuya-sensei?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku anak tirinya...,"

End of Rukia's POV

Back to 6-A class

Ukh, mendadak kepalaku terasa berputar. Apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku mendadak sakit. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow datang menghampiriku.

"Pagi, Ichigo..," katanya dingin. Aku menatapnya. Ah, seperti biasa, wajahnya muram.

"Pagi-eh.. Bukannya ini sudah siang?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam. Yah, memang sudah jam 11. Wajah Grimmjow jadi merah menahan malu.

"Maaf, salah kasih salam..," katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa..," kataku. Grimmjow lalu pergi dan menemui sahabatnya, Mizuiro. Ah, mendekati sang ketua kelas (Mizuiro) bagiku sama saja dengan dihampiri oleh dewa kematian (?).

Lagi-lagi aku sendirian di pojok kelas. Teman-temanku sudah menemukan pasanannya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi.. Kenapa aku yang selalu diacuhkan? Kejamnya dunia...

Lagi-lagi aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa berat. Masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk pulang, sih, tapi... Aku sedang tidak mood menggambar. Perasaanku sedikit kacau.

"Ichigo," panggil seseorang. Aku memutar kepalaku. Oh, rupanya Renji.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok nggak semangat? Biasanya nggambar lagi..," tanya Renji ramah. Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Lagi nggak mood nggambar..," kataku. Renji lalu mengangguk. Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kamu nggak barengan sama Ishida?" tanyaku. Renji menggeleng.

"Sekali-sekali cari suasana baru, lah... Ngunjungin kamu, kek..," kata Renji. Aku lalu mengangguk. Renji lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Eh, kayaknya kamu nggak ada temennya, ya?" tanya Renji. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, mau nggak, mulai hari ini kita temenan?" tanyanya. Mataku membulat. Benarkah? Dia mengajakku!

"Bo.. Boleh, tapi.. Ishidanya gimana?" tanyaku. Renji menoleh.

"Ah... Dia mah gampang..." katanya. Huff. Akhirnya aku dapat teman!

Kami pun ngobol panjang lebar. Anehnya, kami berdua bisa nyambung. Kukira aku hanya nyambung kalau ngorol dengan Rukia saja.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!!!!!!!!**

Ah, bel pulang berbunyi. Cepat sekali?

Teman-temanku langsung berhamburan keluar dan tiba-tiba muncul Rukia di ambang pintu. Ahh... dia yang cepat atau aku yang lelet, ya?

Aku lalu keluar kelas dan pulang bersama Rukia.

**In Home**

Bruk! Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Hari ini aku merasa lelah sekali. Ada apa, ya?

"Ichigo, makan siang dulu, yuk," kata Ibu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku menganggu lalu berdiri mengikuti langkah ibuku. Ah... Kelihatannya langkahku sempoyongan..

Di dapur, aku terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Uwaa!" teriakku sambil berpegangan pada kursi yang ada di ruang makan. Ayah mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ichigo...? Kenapa?" tanya ayah khawatir sambil berdiri dari kursi tempat dia duduk tadi. Ah, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ayah sekhawatir ini.

"Ah, ng.. Nggak apa-a-" kata-kataku terhenti ketika tangan lembut ibu menyentuh dahiku. Yah, aku memang paling lemah kalau soal ibuku...

"Ichigo, badanmu agak panas... Lebih baik kau berbaring saja, biar ibu bawakan makananmu nanti," kata Ibu cemas. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Ibu masuk sambil membawa makan siangku sekaligus obatku. Setelah selesai makan aku minum obat, lalu tertidur pulas.

* * *

Hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi. Badanku sudah agak enakan sekarang. Aku melihat jam. Ah, sudah jam 6 rupanya. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku berangkat bersama Yuzu dan Karin lagi. Kali ini aku sambil memikirkan siasat jitu untuk membantu Ulquiorra menyatakan cinta pertamanya yang indah dan... So sweet... Ah, aku ini berlebihan, deh. Lebay.

"Pagi, Ichigo," sapa Grimmjow. Ah, Grimmjow membuyarkan lamunanku. Yah sudah, toh dia langsung kabur (?).

Aku lalu berlari dan memasuki kelasku. Kulihat Ulquiorra menungguku di kursinya.

"Pagi, Ichigo! Kukira kamu nggak masuk... Soalnya wajahmu pucet banget kemarin," kata Ulquiorra senang. Aku tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Jadi nembak "dia".. Nggak?" tanyaku. Wajah Ulquiorra langsung memerah. Lagi-lagi melebihi warna merah rambut Renji.

"Ta.. Tapi.. Gimana caranya..??" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menunduk, dia tak ingin aku melihat warna wajahnya saat ini. Aku lalu berfikir.

"Gimana kalo kamu ngajak dia ngobrol dulu?" tanyaku. Ulquiorra lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku.

"A.. Ajak ngobrol? Gimana caranya?" tanya Ulquiorra. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Hei. Lucu sekali dia...

"Yah... Kamu tanya apa aja, deh! Terus ajak ngobrol dan... langsung tembak.. cklek.. DOR!" kataku. Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"Boleh juga... Oke, doakan aku, ya!" kata Ulquiorra sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia mendekati Inoue. Ah, sambil menunggu, aku menggambar lagi. Kali ini menggambar... Hm. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Rukia dan Pak Byakuya di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Yah.. Aku ingat hari itu. Hari pertama aku berjalan-jalan bersama pak Byakuya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Ulquiorra berjalan mendekatiku tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Kulihat Inoue mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Sciffer-kun, tunggu!" kata Inoue sambil memegang ujung lengan baju Ulquiorra. Aku mendekati mereka.

"Sciffer-kun, apa yang mau kau sampaikan..?" tanya Inoue lembut sambil mendekatkan wajah innocent-nya ke arah Ulquiorra. Wajah Ulquiora tambah memerah. Aku menyodok perutnya dengan sikutku.

"Ayo bilang," bisikku pelan. Ulquiorra mengambil nafas, lalu sebuh kalimat yang manis semanis gula keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku suka kamu, Inoue-san," kata Ulquiorra. Inoue menatapnya sejenak. Wajahnya jadi merah.

"Um.. Sciffer-kun... Aku.. Aku juga suka kamu..," kata Inoue. Hei... Mereka sama-sama suka!

"Selamat, ya!!!" kataku sambil memukul punggung Ulquiorra keras-keras. Ulquiorra mengaduh kesakitan. Kami bertiga lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dengan sangat cepat, bahkan akupun tak menyadarinya. Mulai hari ini, pelajaran akan dimulai. Wah, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan kelas 6A berikutnya, ya?

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Tie : "Nah, nah! Ada arrancar yang muncul, khan! MY DEAR ULQ-SAN!"

Una : "Weleh-weleh..,"

Tie : "Sejak kapan loe ada disini, Un?"

Una : "Dari lahir!"

Wulan : "Bocah nyasar loe..,"

Una: *grin*

Di-chan: "Oke! Giliran gue yang ngasih tau tentang karakter baru yang muncul di chapter ini!

**Ulquiorra Sciffer** as **Una Itawa **–dijotos Una gara-gara ngasih tau nama samarannya-

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques **as **Myra**

**Inoue Orihime **as **Shendy from Trio Bebek**

**Unohana Retsu **as **Pak Damri **(guru IPS yang baik)

**Hitsugaya Toushirou **as **Pak Sholeh **(guru agama yang kejem)

**Urahara Kisuke **as **Pak Shiddiq **(guru IPA yang biasa aja)

**Shiba Kuukaku **as **Ina-chan si setan kecil**,"

Ulquiorra : "Saya mau bilang sesuatu... Hitsugaya-kun jadi guru kaligrafi, bukan guru agama,"

Tie : "Okay, as usual...,"

All: **"REVIEW!!"**

Ishida: "TEKAN IJO-IJO DIBAWAH ALL THANKS TO INI DENGAN SEMANGAT!"

All Thanks To (again, sorry kalo ini jadi ngganggu)

Di-chan: gue turut berdukacita kalo kamu nggak dibolehin maen internet! Kuburin aja nyokap loe yang sadis itu! –malah dikubur Di-chan-

Luthfi: wajahmu nggak berubah, yang berubah cuma kacamatamu doank. Dasar payah...

Una: makasih atas semua bantuan loe selama ini, ya, Un! Gue juga seneng kok, loe minta bantuan gue buat nggambarin komik loe. Semangat meski sekolahmu di semesta, ya! FIGHT!

Myra: hahaha.. Gue nyaris lupa sama elo! Gomen! XD

Shendy: shen, loe inget gak, dulu gue pernah nagis gara-gara elo. Hahaha... Rivonya bingung lhooo...

Rivo (yang belum muncul meski udah chapter 2): yak, kita emang sering banget berantem, tapi bukan berarti gue beci loe. Emang sih, loe cowo dan gue cewe, tapi, perbedaan jenis kelamin nggak mbuat persahabatan kita putus, kan? :)

Dan kepada para READERS YANG MAU BACA FIC NGGAK NYAMBUNG INI!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
